Essence of Love INA
by RockSteve
Summary: X menyimpan rahasia yang sangat dalam...  tapi, akankah rahasianya itu akan menghalanginya untuk bertemu cinta sejatinya dengan tertutupnya rahasia itu?
1. Chapter 1

Guys! Ini adalah fanfic pertama gue!

I'm a dead Megaman Fan! So, piker aja dech, nie fanfic tentang apa. Maaf ya, kalo fanfic gw rodo-rodo aneh gitu. Namanya aja first time, y gak? Tenang aja. Gw buat nie fanfic dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kalo mao English versionny, message aja ke Gw kasih linkny nanti.

Tokohnya adalah tokoh-tokoh kesayangan gw dari Megaman X series. Here it is!

( X berlari sambil menembakkan peluru buster-nya kepadaku. Aku tidak mempedulikan kegilaan tersebut dan terus berlari. Ketika sedang berlari dengan cepat, sesuatu menangkap pandangan mataku. OLI! Seketika, ada seberkas cahaya dari surge yang menyinari kaleng yang berisi oli tersebut. Dengan segera, kusambar kaleng itu dan berlari menuju tangga terdekat. Di ujung tangga aku berdiri diam dan menumpahkan isi kaleng tersebut. Oli membuat jalannya licin dan X terjatuh ketika ia sedang setengah jalan menuju ke puncak tangga. Akupun tertawa iblis dengan wajah penuh kemenangan *lagu neraka…tarik maaaaaang!*)

X : Tidak…aku…gagal…si-sial…

Gue : Hoahahahahahaha! (sekarang muka gw dah mukenya iblis beneran)

X : Kumohon…jangan…hentikan…

Gue : Tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi gw untuk…

Readers : STOP WITH THE DRAMA AND GOES ON WITH THE FANFIC PLEASE!

Gue : …

X : …

Gue : …sori deh…tapi X lo yang ngejar-ngejar gw…

X : Tolong…jangan…jangan buat gue jadi…NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gue : *Menulis line terakhir fanfic*

X : *Menangisi nasib*

Pada suatu waktu, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Abel. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh suatu dinasti. Dinasti ini bernama dinasti Hunter. Alasan mengapa dinasti ini tidak pernah jatuh bukanlah karena besarnya kekuasaan mereka, tetapi karena jasa-jasa mereka bagi seluruh rakyat kerajaan Abel. Mereka bukan saja membawa kerajaan Abel menuju puncak kejayaannya, tetapi mereka selalu membawa nama baik kerajaan Abel dalam kontes gladiator tahunan, dengan menundukkan rival besar mereka, kerajaan Maverick.

Keluarga Hunter hampir dapat dibilang merupakan suatu keluarga yang memiliki segala-galanya. Mereka pintar, cerdas, terpelajar, sopan, kaya, berkuasa, serta memiliki kemampuan berperang yang sangat baik. Bukan itu saja, mereka adalah keluarga kerajaan yang memiliki perhatian yang sangat tinggi terhadap rakyat mereka. Bahkan, lebih baik bagi keluarga ini jika mereka harus kehilangan nyawa mereka dalam perang daripada kehilangan nyawa dari prajurit-prajurit mereka.

Sebagai keturunan yang ke-42, keluarga ini membawa kerajaan Abel untuk berada di masa paling makmur sepanjang sejarah kerajaan-kerajaan di abad pertengahan. Raja mereka, Raja Signas, dibantu oleh Dr. Light, ilmuwan terbaik di seluruh kerajaan, yang juga berperan sebagai penasihat kerajaan, adalah orang-orang yang paling berperan dalam kemakmuran kerajaan Abel. Mereka juga memiliki teknisi terbaik sepanjang masa, Douglass, yang membangun system transportasi serta radar untuk menangkap kehadiran musuh-musuh yang mendekat. Ia juga menciptakan system darurat yang akan melindungi keluarga kerajaan, tetapi tetap juga memperlengkapi para prajurit dengan perlengkapan berkualitas tinggi, dan tahan lama serta tahan di medan perang apapun. Jangan lupakan trio penari mereka yang juga berperan di bidang seni kerajaan, Alia, Layer, dan Pallete.

Tetapi, sebuah kejadian yang terjadi di masa lalu membuat semuanya berubah. Raja Signas trauma akibat kehilangan putri satu-satunya. Belum lagi, seminggu setelah putrinya lahir, istrinya yang sangat dicintainya meninggal dunia. Kerajaan Abel bukan lagi sebuah kerajaan yang damai. Kerajaan ini dipenuhi oleh tangisan kematian dan ketakutan rakyatnya akan perang. Ya,…tidak ada lagi apapun dalam kerajaan ini yang tidak terlepas dari kata "perang". Kerajaan Abel telah mengumumkan sebuah perang abadi terhadap kerajaan Maverick. Semuanya terjadi karena tragedi 10 tahun sebelumnya…

10 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya di tengah malam…

"Baginda raja…"

"…"

"Baginda raja!"

"…h-hah! … oh dokter. Ada apa dok, membangunkan saya di tengah malam seperti ini?" ucap raja dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Kerajaan kita…ampun…baginda raja…"

"A-ada apa?" ucap Signas, menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

"Kerajaan kita sedang diserang oleh segerombolan bandit. Yang paling buruk adalah…tuan putri telah hilang. Ia telah diculik menurutku…"

"…Sial…itu pasti mereka…kerahkan seluruh pasukan!"

"Siap tuan!"

"Aku tidak menyangka…kenapa ia harus hilang secepat ini…"

Di luar, para bandit sedang bertarung dengan mesin-mesin buatan Douglass. Mesin-mesin itu diprogram untuk menahan musuh hingga pasukan kerajaan tiba. Dipimpin oleh Zenn, sang ksatria pedang terbaik di kerajaan itu, para pasukan segera menghampiri para bandit untuk memberantas dan mengusir mereka. Selain pasukan ksatria pedang, raja Signas juga mengerahkan pasukan penyelamat untuk mencari dan menemukan sang putri kecil yang telah hilang bersama beberapa pemanah terbaik.

Di ruang singgasana, raja Signas mempersiapkan dirinya dengan perlengkapan perang dan pedang kerajaan yang memang hanya dia saja yang boleh menggunakannya. Dr. Light, yang ingin memberitakan perkembangan peperangan kecil itu lalu masuk ke dalam dan melihat sang raja dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ba-baginda raja…? A-apa yang akan baginda lakukan?"

"Aku akan bergabung dengan pasukan penyelamat. Mereka tidak terlatih untuk pertarungan jarak dekat. Aku akan memastikan keselamatan mereka…dan menyelamatkan putriku dengan tanganku sendiri!" tegas Signas.

Dr. Light yang sebenarya mengerti keadaan hati sang raja hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan mengucapkan selamat berjuang pada sang raja. Sang raja diam saja dan langsung keluar. Suatu sikap yang paling jarang dilakukan oleh raja Signas. Ia selalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun yang memberi selamat kepadanya, baik dari orang kaya, maupun dari para pengemis.

Segala usaha dikerahkan untuk menyelamatkan putri raja dan mengusir para bandit dari istana. Para bandit berhasil ditaklukkan, tetapi tidak terdapat satupun jejak dari sang putri. Menyadari tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan putrinya, ia menjadi sedih dan trauma. Ia berinisiatif untuk mencegah adanya penyerangan ke dalam wilayah kerajaannya…dengan menghancurkan dan menguasai seluruh kerajaan yang ada di sekitarnya. Dengan demikian, perang abadi dengan rival beratnya, kerajaan Maverick, tidak dapat terelakkan lagi.

10 tahun kemudian…

"X…oi!...X! Bangun oi!"

"H…hah…? 'paan se! Lagi enak-enaknya tidur nie…"

"Perang Abel dan Maverick sudah mulai lagi. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan kita berdua yang tahu apa artinya itu…"

Orang muda yang bernama X itu segera bangun dan menatap sahabatnya dengan kaget. Tapi, yang dilihatnya adalah wajah kemerahan yang menatap dirinya tanpa berpaling sedetikpun.

"Ka-kamu…ngapain liat gue kayak gitu…?"

"Eh…em…um…gak…gak ada apa-apa kok! Hahaha!"

"Orang aneh…ayolah…kau gak mau khan semua harta-harta itu melayang begitu saja karena kita keduluan?"

"Euh…um…i-iya ya! Hahahahaha!"

"…freak…"

Kedua pemuda itu beranjak menuju ke lokasi perang. X adalah seorang pemuda yang pekerjaannya mencari harta karun. Dalam dirinya, ia menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang sangat dalam. X merasa terbeban kepada sahabatnya, Axl. Diapun mulai merasa bahwa Axl mulai mengetahui rahasia dirinya. Walaupun yang saat ini mengetahui rahasia itu hanyalah dirinya dan…

Gue : Tangan gue pegel banget…woi berhenti nangis bentar aja nape?

X : *Ngacuhin gue n tetep nangis ala "5-years-old-boy"*

Gue : Dibilangin jangan baca skripnya duluan. Nyesel khan?

(Axl masuk…)

Axl : Hi guys! Eh, Ste, lo apain si X? Nangis mulu ntu anak…

Gue : Jangan Tanya gue deh…

Well, readers!

Itu tadi bagian pertama! Hope you'll read and review! : )

Janji deh! Bagian kedua bakal segera jadi!

Piss for ol' Megaman lovers!


	2. Chapter 2

Guys! Ini adalah fanfic pertama gue!

I'm a dead Megaman Fan! So, piker aja dech, nie fanfic tentang apa. Maaf ya, kalo fanfic gw rodo-rodo aneh gitu. Namanya aja first time, y gak? Tenang aja. Gw buat nie fanfic dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kalo mao English versionny, message aja ke Gw kasih linkny nanti.

Tokohnya adalah tokoh-tokoh kesayangan gw dari Megaman X series. Here it is!

(Gue bangun tidur…lagi libur…bosen nie…lanjutin nulis fanfic ah…)

Gue : *Bergerak ke meja, membuka laptop*

Laptop: *Bersiap untuk menyala dan diketik*

Axl+X : *Ngomong-ngomong di luar kamar gue*

Zero : *Berdiri di depan pintu kamar gue…NGAPAIN LO MASUK-MASUK KE KAMAR GUE TANPA IJIN !

Gue : *Berpikir dalam hati…oh forget it…*

Zero : Gue nungguin lo masukin gue di fanfic lo…

"Itu mereka, Axl," ucap X dengan pelan.

"Haaaah…aku mencium bau emas dan permata!"

"Ayo mengendap di belakang mereka."

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan dengan sangat pelan memutari garis belakang tempat terjadinya peperangan. Axl mempersiapkan sebuah pistol kecil di tangannya, sedangkan X mempersiapkan sebuah busur dan sebuah anak panah di tangannya yang lain. Tidak berapa lama, mereka menemukan sekumpulan mayat prajurit.

"Waktunya panen!" seru Axl.

"Aku akan berjaga-jaga. Tapi, jangan lama-lama ya…Aku juga ingin melihat-lihat mereka," kata X.

Setelah Axl pergi, X berdiri dan menatap tanah di bawahnya dengan diam. Ingatannya akan masa lalu membanjiri kepalanya. Di saat…ia terus terancam menjadi kelinci percobaan dari seorang penyihir jahat bernama Willy.

5 tahun yang lalu…

X tinggal bersama seorang penyihir bernama Willy. X bekerja sebagai pengambil bahan-bahan untuk percobaan Willy. Willy sendiri adalah seorang penyihir yang independen, yang tidak mau bekerja pada siapapun. Sebenarnya, Will adalah orang yang baik. Ia pernah bekerja untuk kerajaan Abel, salah satu kerajaan yang paling terkemuka saat itu. Bahkan, dia yang mengadopsi X ketika X ditinggalkan sendirian di hutan. Tetapi semuanya berubah sejak kematian putra kesayangannya yang ada di negeri yang jauh 1 tahun kemudian.

Willy mencoba membuat replika dari putranya tersebut dan ia berhasil. Semua yang ada pada replika itu persis dengan putranya, bahkan replika itu dibuatnya hidup. Tetapi, replika itu seperti robot, tidak memiliki hati dan tidak bertingkah seperti putranya yang asli. Replika itu tidak memiliki apa-apa selain kehidupan dan tubuh yang diberikan padanya, karena itu replika itu diberi nama Zero…yang melambangkan kekosongannya.

Kemarahan Willy membuat Zero menjadi sebuah mesin pembunuh. Siapa saja yang ingin dibunuh oleh Willy akan dibunuh oleh Zero, Willy beranggapan karena adanya manusialah yang menyebabkan kematian putranya.

X pernah mencoba untuk berteman dengannya. X berpikir bahwa Zero telah menjadi seorang individu baru, yang berarti dia juga seorang manusia. X pernah mencoba setumpuk cara, tetapi Zero tetap saja seorang manusia yang tidak memiliki hati. Usaha X sering ketahuan oleh Willy, tetapi Willy diam saja. Karena suatu kejadian…X lari dari istana itu…tanpa pernah kembali…

"Oi!"

"…"

"Khan? Kebanyakan ngelamun lo!"

"…ow…OW! Sa-sakit tahu!"

"Gue cubit pipi lo baru nyadar…tapi…"

X menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit. Tentu saja, sebuah pandangan sebal bercampur kesal dilayangkannya pada sahabatnya yang ribut itu.

"Apa? Tapi apa?"

"Um…uh…pipimu kok…selembut pipi cewek…"

GLEK! Sialan lo, pikir X.

"Ah…sudahlah…giliranmu buat ngerampok sekarang."

"Gue cuma pengen lihat-lihat kok," sanggah X.

"Ya…ya…apapun itu…"

X mulai bergerak ke arah kumpulan mayat itu, meninggalkan Axl untuk berjaga-jaga…diiringi tatapan aneh dari Axl yang terus menempel padanya.

X berjalan ke arah tumpukan mayat itu. Di sana, ia langsung mencari mayat prajurit kerajaan Abel. Di setiap prajurit itu, ada sebuat batu emas kecil dengan huruf "H" terukir di situ. Ia mengambil dari dalam kantongnya, sebuah batu yang sama persis, tetapi dengan ukiran X dibelakangnya. Dari situlah ia mendapatkan namanya. X tidak pernah tahu nama aslinya.

X kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke langit. Seketika itu juga, ia melihat sebuah pedang terhunus dan lalu menghujam ke arahnya. Dengan sigap, x menghindari pedang itu dan mempersiapkan panahnya. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang ksatria. Ksatria itu setengah telanjang akibat perang, dan disekujur tubuhnya, terdapat sangat banyak luka. Wajah penuh keringat, pedang bersimbah darah, dan tubuh penuh luka bukan membuat X takut, tetapi mengeluarkan rasa simpatinya. X menjatuhkan panahnya dengan menunjukkan maksud bahwa ia tidak ingin berkelahi.

"…kau bukan pemanah kerajaan Abel?"

"Aku tidak pernah tinggal di kerajaan dimanapun," ucap X dalam dialek yang biasa diucapkan para orang istana.

"Jadi…apa kau pernah tinggal di istana?"

"Tidak…tidak di istana manapun."

"Tapi…mengapa kau berbicara seperti…UGH!"

Sang ksatria terjatuh sambil memegangi tubuhnya sebelah kiri yang terluka parah. X mendekatinya walaupun ia diberi isyarat untuk menjauh. X menunduk dan melihat sekujur tubuhnya.

"Lukamu cukup parah, tetapi masih dapat disembukan."

"Apa…apakah kau seorang tabib?"

"Tidak, tetapi saya tahu satu atau dua hal mengenai perawatan luka," ucap X. Ia menyimpan kembali masa lalunya dan merahasiakan bahwa ia pernah juga mempelajari ilmu pengobatan melalui Willy, yang terkenal sebagai seorang penyihir yang jahat.

"Baiklah…aku merasa terhotmat untuk itu…"

"Biar kubantu kau berdiri…"

"…boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Namaku…?"

"Ya, namamu anak muda."

"Namaku adalah X. Dan kau?"

"Namaku adalah…Ville."

Sedetik kemudian, Ville terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri, meninggalkan X dalam kepanikan…yang biasa dialami para wanita.

X : Gue nyesel liat lanjutannya…

Ville : Mank napa?

Gue : Yeh…tunggu aja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

(Axl masuk bersama Zero…)

Axl : Heh…gimana nih jadinya?

Zero : Apa gue emang sedingin itu?

Gue : Udah…tunggu aja. Jangan ganggu gue dulu!

Well, readers!

Itu tadi bagian kedua! Bagian ketiga bakal nyusul klo gue g sibuk! : )

Piss for ol' Megaman Lovers!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys! Ini adalah fanfic pertama gue!

I'm a dead Megaman Fan! So, piker aja dech, nie fanfic tentang apa. Maaf ya, kalo fanfic gw rodo-rodo aneh gitu. Namanya aja first time, y gak? Tenang aja. Gw buat nie fanfic dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kalo mao English versionny, message aja ke Gw kasih linkny nanti.

Tokohnya adalah tokoh-tokoh kesayangan gw dari Megaman X series. Here it is!

(Kamar gue digebrak…ugh…lagi mindahin fanfic ke laptop gue nie…)

Pintu : *BRAAAAK! (Nangis digebrakin)*

T4 Tidur : *Terkejut*

Laptop : *Hang mendadak…sakit jantung masa depan*

Gue : *Otak macet, ga tau mo ngapain*

(Sigma menendang pintu kamar gue…GANTI KUNCINYA WOI!)

Sigma : STEVE!

Gue : *Gendang telinga gue pecah*

Sigma : Kok gue belum masuk ke fanfic lo sih!

Gue : *Ga bisa denger apa-apa lagi*

"…hm?"

"Anda sudah bangun, tuan Ville?"

"Hah? …dimana aku?"

"Ini rumahku tuan Ville," ujar X.

Ksatria itu melihat ke arah tubuhnya. Tubuhnya telah sama sekali bersih, seakan-akan dia tidak pernah terluka sedikitpun. Ia menghadap ke anak muda itu. Sesekali wajah anak itu terlihat memerah.

"Ah…em…X?"

"Ya, tuan?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan aku ingat namamu. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar kau memanggilku tuan sebelumnya…'

"Saya pikir tuan hanyalah prajurit biasa, tetapi setelah melihat celana perang anda…tampaknya celana itu hanya dimiliki para ksatria dengan derajat tinggi…dari kerajaan Maverick," jelas X.

X memutar kepalanya menghadap tempat lain. Sial, tapi demi pengobatan aku terpaksa melihatnya… Sesekali X memandang Ville yang tampaknya takjub akan sesuatu yang baru X katakan.

"…oh…tapi jangan panggil aku tuan, X."

"Jadi…"

"Panggil aku Ville saja…"

"Baiklah tu…maksudku Ville."

"Um…X?" tanya Ville lagi.

"Ya, Ville?" ucap X tersenyum.

"Bisakah aku memiliki sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

"Ya. Aku baru saja selesai memasak."

X pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Ville yang tampaknya takjub mengenai fakta bahwa X bisa memasak. Ia lalu kembali dengan membawa semangkuk sup hangat di tangannya. Ville kaget melihat sup itu, karena sup itu serasa sama dengan sup yang ada di istana kerajaannya.

"X?"

"Kenapa…Ville?"

"Sebenarnya…kamu ini siapa?"

"Entahlah. Sebelumnya, aku dijaga oleh dua orang tua yang telah lama meninggal. Mereka bukan orang tuaku dan akupun akhirnya hidup sendiri. Mereka memberikan aku rumah ini. Mereka dulu menemukanku tidur di teras rumah ini. Mereka baru saja pensiun dari kerajaan Venom ketika menemukanku tertidur di rumah pensiun mereka."

"…mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ville."

Klok! Klok! Klak!

"…kau dengar suara itu?" tanya Ville.

"Huh? Aku juga mendengarnya…Ville, kau tunggu aku di sini. Aku akan mengecek sumber dari suara itu."

"Tanpa penyamaran?"

"…kau membaca pikiranku, Ville."

Di luar rumah itu…

"Hey! Jangan terlalu sembarangan kalau jalan!"

"Iya…iya…sori deh…"

Ketiga orang itu membuka jubah mereka. X mengendap dari tempat persembunyiannya dan melihat ke arah 3 orang itu. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Axl. Dua orang lainnya adalah senior X di perkumpulan itu. Seorang gadis bernama Marina dan seorang pemuda lainnya bernama Dynamo.

"Waw! Hasil buruan kita banyak banget hari ini!" seru Marina.

"Tapi…kalian yakin tidak melihat X?" tanya Axl.

"Heh…paling-paling dia diserang dan tidak dapat kembali. Dia itu memang tidak berbakat," kata Dynamo.

X mendekat sedikit lagi untuk mendengarkan kata-kata mereka.

"Aku khawatir mengenai anak itu," ujar Axl.

"Yah…sebenarnya aku khawatir juga. Tapi kamu khan tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi sama dia. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," jelas Marina.

X mendesah lega karena ia telah tahu sumber suara itu. Dengan pelan ia mengendap kembali ke rumahnya. X memang tidak pernah memberitahukan di mana rumahnya kepada kawan-kawannya itu.

Ville menunggu dengan penuh desahan. Tampak pada wajahnya, sebuah kecemasan. Sesekali ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah terbuka dan X masuk dengan pelan. X kemudian berjalan ke arah Ville, yang segera berdiri dan menyambutnya.

"Jadi,…um…eh…apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Ville.

"Oh…hanya teman-temanku saja," ucap X.

"Apakah mereka teman-temanmu…dari Abel?"

X terkejut pada pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Ville membaca raut wajah anak itu. Ia mengeluarkan dari kantongnya, batu emas berlambang "H" yang tersimpan dalam rumah itu. X menunduk.

"Batu ini adalah batu milik keluarga Hunter, dinasti yang telah memimpin kerajaan Abel ke masa kejayaannya. Tentu saja, jika kau adalah anggota keluarga ini, tujuanmu membawaku ke sini tidak lain hanya untuk membunuhku."

"Kau tidak mengerti mengenai hidupku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi mengenai batu itu! Batu itu memberiku namaku! Lihat saja dibalik batu itu!"

"Maaf…tapi hal itu tidak penting bagiku…"

Ville mengeluarkan sebuah pisau belati dari kantungnya, yang sebenarnya adalah milik X. Ia berjalan mendekat ketika ia melihat X mulai mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air mata.

"…mengapa kau harus berbohong padaku?"

"Aku…tidak berbohong…pada kenyataannya…aku benci kerajaan Abel."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika mereka sayang padaku, aku tidak mungkin mereka buang!"

"…"

"Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang lain. Aku benci kematian…tapi aku tidak mungkin menolongmu jika batu itu kutunjukkan padamu. Kau akan membunuhku, dan lalu mati di padang gurun itu."

"…heh…"

Ville tampaknya mengacuhkan kata-kata X dengan melompat dan menebaskan pisau itu ke arah X. X menutup mata karena ia mengira hidupnya akan segera berakhir. Ia membuka matanya pelan. Rupanya, Ville merusak pakaiannya dengan pisau itu, sehingga tampak pakaian dalamnya.

"Ville! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Heh…aku cuma mau membuktikkan bahwa seperti inilah kau."

Ville tersenyum dan memasukkan kembali pisau itu ke dalam sakunya, meninggalkan X yang panik…karena rahasianya terbongkar…

Kerajaan Maverick…

"Kalian sudah menemukan Ville?"

"Ampun tuan, Sigma. Kami belum menemukannya…"

Raja Sigma duduk dan mendesah. Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang singgasana terbuka dengan paksa oleh seorang dalam jubah coklat.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Kau pasti mengenal suara ini, baginda."

"Ka-kau…a-adalah…"

Orang itu menunjukkan identitas dirinya.

"V-Ville! Kau masih hidup!"

"Jangan senang dulu tuan. Tuan harus berterima kasih juga kepada orang ini."

X masuk dengan pelan, dan seluruh pegawai istana, laki-laki maupun perempuan terlihat terpesona melihatnya. Beberapa pelayan perempuan juga melihatnya dengan pandangan iri.

"Ta-tapi…ia adalah…"

"Tuan? Apa anda mengenalnya?" tanya Ville pada raja Sigma.

"Dia…dia adalah…"

…putri Exia…

X : !

Gue : …

Zero : …

Axl : …

Ville : …

Sigma : …

Signas: …

Dr. Light: …

X : GUE GAK MAO JADI CEWEK!

Zero : Tapi kamu cocok deh… (tersenyum nakal)

All : Setuju!

X : *sniff…hiks…*

Well, readers!

Itu tadi bagian ketiga! Bagian keempat bakal berisi kilas balik latar belakang.

Piss for ol' Megaman Lovers!


	4. Chapter 4

Guys! Ini adalah fanfic pertama gue!

I'm a dead Megaman Fan! So, piker aja dech, nie fanfic tentang apa. Maaf ya, kalo fanfic gw rodo-rodo aneh gitu. Namanya aja first time, y gak? Tenang aja. Gw buat nie fanfic dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kalo mao English versionny, message aja ke Gw kasih linkny nanti.

Tokohnya adalah tokoh-tokoh kesayangan gw dari Megaman X series. Here it is!

X : *Crying*

Gue : Lo berhenti nangis napa si? G konsen nie!

Axl : Biarin aja Ste…

Zero : Dasar anak kecil…

Gue : …heh…gue terusin fanfic gue deh…

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan pelan. Air mata menggenangi wajahnya. Ia sedang menangis, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan. Di dalam kepalanya, yang ada hanyalah wajah ayahnya dan senyum dari "dia". Senyum yang mengajarkan kepadanya perasaan dan kehidupan. Senyum yang mengajarkan betapa pentingnya kebahagiaan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu…

"Heh…sebentar lagi aku akan pergi *batuk dengan keras*."

"Tapi…tuan…"

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan! Aku ini ayahmu!"

"…tuan…"

"…ya…aku salah…aku salah telah menanamkan semuanya ke dalam pikiranmu itu. Sekarang, akupun tidak akan bisa mengubahnya lagi *batuk*."

"…"

"Andai saja anak itu masih di sini…"

"Jadi…siapa yang harus kubunuh sekarang…?"

Lelaki tua itu menghela nafasnya, mengetahui bahwa yang sebenarnya diinginkan anak itu hanyalah kesembuhannya. Tetapi, yang ada di dalam kepala pemuda itu hanyalah darah, mayat, dan pembunuhan…

"Jangan pernah membunuh lagi…"

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tampak kebingungan.

"Sekarang…kau tidak perlu lagi menumpahkan darah orang lain. Kau telah bebas dari segala belenggu yang membuatmu terus membunuh…"

"Tapi…aku…aku…"

"Pergilah…*batuk dengan keras sambil mengeluarkan darah*"

"TUAN!"

"Dasar…keras…kepala…heh…walaupun hal itu…terjadi karena…kesalahanku sendiri…hhhhhh," kata si kakek dengan nafas yang mulai tersendat-sendat.

"Tu-tuan…"

"…yah…sudahlah…aku…harus pergi…sekarang…"

"Tuan!"

"…"

"Tidak…tidak…TIIIDAAAAKKKK!"

Ia pun mengangis dengan keras dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pemuda itu tiba di sebuah kota kecil. Di kota itu, ia segera memandang sekitarnya dengan sepintas. Tiba-tiba, pandangannya menangkap sosok "dirinya". Segera ia susul orang itu. Ketika ia sudah dekat dengan "dirinya", ia melihatnya sedang memapah tubuh seorang lelaki. Tampaknya, prajurit istana… Ia mencoba memanggil wanita itu, tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah kereta kuda lewat di hadapannya dan menutup pandangannya dari "orang itu". "Dia" telah menghilang setelah kereta kuda itu selesai berlalu. Ia penasaran dan menyusul "orang itu".

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, "orang itu" masuk ke dalam suatu rumah tua. Lelaki yang dipapahnya itu lalu didudukkan di sebuah kursi. Ia terus memata-matainya. Pandangan di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedikit penasaran. Dilihatnya "orang itu" memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Wajah"nya" tampak cemas. Tanpa pemuda itu duga, "ia" melucuti seluruh pakaian lelaki itu hingga ia tidak berbusana sedikitpun. Dengan wajah memerah, ia mengucapkan beberapa kata. Tampaknya itu sebuah mantra. Ia melebarkan tangannya ke seluruh tubuh lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba, tubuh lelaki itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru kehijauan. Ia terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebab, ilmu itu adalah salah satu ilmu yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya dulu, sebuah ilmu untuk menghilangkan seluruh luka dari tubuh seseorang.

Malam itu…

Pemuda itu berjalan di dalam kegelapan, tapi tetap tidak meninggalkan lingkungan rumah itu. Tanpa sengaja, ia menendang sebuah kaleng dengan keras. Tanpa ia sadari, kaleng itu juga mengeluarkan suara yang sangat keras. Ia mendengar suara dari dalam rumah itu. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat serombongan orang, yang tampaknya adalah sekelompok bandit, melewati tempat itu. Aku harus bersembunyi, pikirnya.

Ia pun segera bersembunyi. Dengan hal itu, ia berhasil menyamarkan kehadirannya dengan membiarkan rombongan itu terlihat oleh "orang itu". Setelah beberapa lama, ia melihat "orang itu" kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Tetapi, rasa penasarannya berpindah kepada kelompok bandit itu. Segera setelah para bandit itu berangkat, ia bergerak mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang agak sepi.

"Huff…kita telah berhasil melewati kota…tapi, tentang X…"

"Sudah gue bilang lupakan dia! Jika dia ada di sini, dia hanya akan memperlambat pergerakan kita!"

"Ia…gue juga tahu! Gue Cuma ngerasa gak enak aja…soalnya dia hilang karena gue gak jaga dia dengan baik."

"Ya…kalo gitu…itu salah lo!"

"Tenang!" teriak seorang wanita dari grup itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan dengan pelan dari belakang kereta kearah depan, tepat ke hadapan mereka. Pemuda itu lalu berhenti dan berbalik ke arah kelompok orang itu. Mereka semua berbalik…dan lalu menunjukkan wajah yang penuh ketakutan…

"…kau adalah…"

"I-IBLIS MERAH!" teriak seorang pemuda yang mengacuhkan "X" ini.

"…tenang saja…aku tidak sedang ingin membunuh hari ini…"

Pemuda yang lainnya dari kelompok itu lalu maju ke depan, memegang sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati kami…atau kau akan menyesal karena keputusanmu itu. Kami mungkin tampak lemah, tapi kami telah melewati banyak hal. Kami telah melewati begitu banyak kesusahan. Kami tidak akan dengan mudah dikalahkan. Coba saja kalau berani!"

"Sudah kubilang padamu aku tidak akan membunuh saat ini."

"Memang apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada…aku hanya ingin mengetahui satu atau dua hal mengenai orang bernama "X" itu. Hanya sekedar penasaran."

Ketiga pemuda itu Nampak terkejut. Gadis yang ada di kelompok itu maju.

"Kau…mengenal X? Kau apakan dia?..."

"…aku mengenalnya…dan dia adalah satu dari dua orang yang kutemui tapi tidak kubunuh…mungkin dengan ini, kalian dapat menjadi sekelompok dengan mereka. Aku…mengenalnya…jauh sebelum kalian mengenalnya…"

"JANGAN BERBOHONG KAU!" teriak pemuda yang memegang pistol. Kawan-kawannya terkejut melihat ia marah seperti itu.

"…apa yang coba kau lakukan?" Tanya sang Iblis Merah itu.

"Kau…pasti berbohong…X…bahkan tidak pernah punya keluarga… Akulah sahabatnya dulu…aku yang selalu mencoba menghiburnya…aku yang bahkan mendukungnya…"

"Tapi…apakah X pernah memberi tahu rahasianya padamu?"

"…ra-rahasia…"

"…yah…rupanya kau tidak tahu…"

"Kau jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku…"

"Ingat ini…namaku bukanlah Iblis Merah. Aku punya nama…Zero. Dan X yang kalian kenal itu…telah mengubah hidupku seluruhnya. Dia yang mengajarkan kemarahan, kesedihan, serta hal-hal lainnya. Emosi yang kau tunjukkan…kurasa ia menyebutnya kemarahan,…benar?"

"…"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau adalah kawan baiknya, jadi kau berpikir tidak ada orang yang lebih mengenal X lebih dalam daripada dirimu."

Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum.

"Heh…kau ingat ini juga, Zero. Namaku adalah Axl. Aku mengerti seluk-beluk X. Ketika kau berkata rahasia, kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak tahu bukan? Heh, aku telah lama bersama-sama dengannya. Aku mengetahui rahasia dirinya, bahkan sebelum ia memberitahuku. Kau bilang kau tahu tentang dia khan?"

"Ya…ada apa?"

"Kuharap kau mau menolongku menemuinya sekarang juga."

"Dia tinggal di kota yang baru saja kalian lewati."

"Baiklah…sebaiknya kita bergegas sekarang…"

X, tunggulah aku…pikir Axl.

…aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku menemuimu sekali lagi…pikir Zero.

Gue : Well…that's it!

Sigma : Hei, kau dengar ribut-ribut di luar gak?

Gue : Hm…? Setelah kau bilang begitu…

Ville : Ya…aku juga mendengarnya.

(Di luar kamar gue, Axl dan Zero lagi bertengkar, ditemani X yang dengan setia menangis tersedu-sedu…dia gak berhenti nangis selama gue nulis fanfic! .)

Gue : Hei! Hei! Ada apa nih!

Axl : Gue yang bakal dapet putri Exia!

Zero : Cowok ingusan kayak lo bakal dapetin cewek kayak dia?

X : (Hiks…hu…hu…)

Gue : *Keringat es batu dah…*

Axl : Lagipula dosa lo di fanfic banyak banget khan?

Zero : Heh? Elo juga jadi bandit kok…

Axl : Jangan sembarangan lo! Gue kawan baiknya lo!

Zero : Jadi…yang dia kenal lama banget?

Axl : Hehe…kalo gitu kita harus menentukannya dengan cara lelaki!

Zero : Ow…ayo kalo gitu!

Axl : *siapin handgun*

Zero : *ngeluarin Z-Saber*

Gue : Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…adalah adegan kekerasan yang tidak boleh dicerna oleh para pembaca dibawa umur…

Well, readers!

Itu tadi bagian keempat! Bagian kelima bakal mulai seru lho!

Tunggu aja lanjutannya ya!

Piss for ol' Megaman Lovers!


	5. Chapter 5

Guys! Ini adalah fanfic pertama gue!

I'm a dead Megaman Fan! So, piker aja dech, nie fanfic tentang apa. Maaf ya, kalo fanfic gw rodo-rodo aneh gitu. Namanya aja first time, y gak? Tenang aja. Gw buat nie fanfic dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kalo mao English versionny, message aja ke Gw kasih linkny nanti.

Tokohnya adalah tokoh-tokoh kesayangan gw dari Megaman X series. Here it is!

Tunggu-tunggu…

Gue udah menduga apa yang akan terjadi. Sebaiknya aku mengamankan suasana dulu deh! (Pergi…5 menit kemudian balik) OK! Mari kita mulai melanjutkan fanfic!

"Axl, kok lo mau temenan ama gue?"

"Gak ada alasan apa-apa."

"Gue tuh bawa sial mulu lo. Lo udah tahu berapa orang yang hampir celaka gara-gara gue ada, ketika mereka baik-baik saja sebelumnya?"

"Makanya gue mau jadi temen lo."

"Hm?"

"Yah, gimana ya…? Gue pengen nyadarin lo, kalo seandainya kesialan itu bukan salah lo. Gue pengen lo tahu betapa berharganya hidupmu itu."

"Axl…"

"Ga ada gunanya bunuh diri. Cuma ngakhiri penderitaan sebelum bahagia."

"…"

Exia terbangun. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Hari masih gelap. Di hadapannya, berdiri sebuah terali besi. Ya, ia dipenjara di kerajaan Maverick atas perintah raja Sigma. Ville, sang ksatria yang ia tolong, dengan setia duduk di depan penjara itu. Tentu saja Exia di penjara, sebab ia adalah…anggota keluarga Hunter. Exia berjalan ke arah pintu penjara itu. Ia melihat sedikit pada Ville.

"Hm? Oh, putri. Kau belum tidur?"

"Yah, belum Ville."

"Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Tidak sebaiknya kau beristirahat? Raja Sigma menyuruhmu untuk mulai bekerja besok."

"Ya…memasak untuk para tahanan mungkin bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan."

"Hahaha…kau berbicara seakan-akan kau masih berada di alam kebebasan."

"…kenapa Ville?"

"…kau mengingatkanku…pada istriku dulu."

"…kau sudah beristri?"

"Ya, tetapi ia terbunuh dalam penyerangan bandit 10 tahun yang lalu. Suatu kejadian yang menyulut sebuah perang abadi."

"Jadi…kalian menduga para anggota keluarga Hunter dari kerajaan Abel yang melakukan atau mengutus para bandit itu?"

"Aku tidak mau berpikiran seperti itu, putri. Tapi, nyatanya raja Sigma yang mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu."

"…aku benci perang."

"Aku juga tidak menyukainya, tuan putri. Tetapi, jalur itu sudah kupilih sekarang. Aku tidak bisa lagi mundur."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Omong-omong, apakah ingatanmu mengenai keluarga Hunter itu masih ada?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa…sama sekali."

"…"

"Kau ingat yang kubilang dulu? Aku memang merasa seperti itu. Mereka tidak berusaha untuk mencariku. Mereka malah asyik berperang terus-menerus. Mereka tidak lagi mempedulikan rakyatnya. Terkadang, diam-diam aku harus menolong beberapa rakyat Abel agar tidak terluka."

"Tapi, mereka berperang agar tidak ada lagi orang yang bernasib sepertimu."

"Mungkin…tapi perang tidak akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Ville, kau bukanlah orang pertama yang kutolong. Aku akan memastikan, bahwa kau bukan juga yang terakhir."

"…terima kasih…putri."

"Sama-sama…"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan segera membalas semua kebaikanmu…sebentar lagi."

Di tempat lain…

"Udah gue duga lo itu tukang bohong!"

"Kayaknya itu juga karena kau yang kelambatan datang!"

"Oh, begitu? Jadi, gue mesti percaya infomu itu benar?"

"Terserah padamu saja. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau percaya atau tidak sama sekali. Aku akan pergi mencari dia."

"Eit! Aku ikut! Aku tidak mau kau meracuni pikirannya lagi!"

"…paling tidak aku tidak mengajari dia menjadi bandit."

"B-BANDIT? Kami itu pencari harta karun!"

"Ya, ya, apapun itu…"

"Susah deh, kalo mesti bicara ama lo."

Kedua pemuda itu kemudia beistirahat di pohon tempat mereka masing-masing bersandar. Api itu mereka terus biarkan menyala. Hutan itu sangat sepi. Hampir tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di situ. Beberapa jam kemudian, fajarpun mulai menyingsing. Kedua pemuda itu, entah mengapa bangun di saat yang bersamaan. Mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kerajaan Maverick.

"Hei, omong-omong, dari mana kamu tahu kita harus pergi ke kerajaan itu?" tanya Zero.

"Ya, gitu deh, nasib orang yang berpengetahuan terbatas kayak elo…" ucap Axl menyindir Zero.

"Oi, kamu jangan coba-coba membangunkan keinginan membunuhku lagi ya?"

"Heh, terserah kamu deh."

"…kenapa kau tidak bisa langsung menjelaskannya?"

" Kau lupa apa yang kita temukan di rumah X?"

"…perlengkapan perang?"

"Ya, itu adalah celana perang ksatria tingkat tinggi di kerajaan Maverick."

"Begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu, kita tunggu apa lagi?"

"Berhenti di situ dan jangan coba-coba bergerak," ucap sebuah suara dari tempat yang tidak diketahui.

"S-siapa itu!" teriak Axl.

Dari atas pohon, seorang manusia, seekor naga kecil, dan seekor gorila turun ke hadapan mereka berdua. Manusia itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenalkan, namaku Agile. Naga ini bernama Serges, dan gorila ini Violen."

"Agile, Serges, dan Violen…" gumam Zero.

"Sebenarnya adalah lebih baik kalau kalian membiarkan kami yang menemukan orang yang bernama X ini," ucap Agile.

"A-apa? Kau tahu tentang X?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tahu seperti apa orangnya."

Agile mengambil sebuah kertas dan menunjukkannya kepada Axl dan Zero. Sebuah poster yang menunjukkan bahwa X adalah buronan yang dicari-cari oleh kerajaan Maverick.

"…sial…jadi ksatria itu yang menangkap X…" gumam Axl.

"Tolong serahkan semuanya kepada kami. Kalau kau menginginkan X, kau harus membayarnya sebesar hadiah ini tentunya," kata Agile sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak akan!"

Senyum Agile lenyap. Ia melihat ke arah Zero. Axl terkejut selama beberapa saat, tetapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, Zero tidak begitu berotak, tetapi ia benar. Kami tidak akan menyerahkan orang yang berharga bagi kami begitu saja kepadamu."

Zero terlihat muram pada kata-kata Axl dan berbicara kembali.

"Aku tahu, Axl mengajari X hal-hal yang buruk, tetapi ia benar. Kami akan memastikan kalau ia terlepas dari tangan-tang yang jauh lebih jahat!"

Zero lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kecil, yang konon adalah milih ayahnya dahulu. Axl juga menyiapkan sebuah pistol kecil kesayangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian akan mati saat ini juga. Serges! Violen!"

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Violen berlari, mencoba menyeruduk kedua pemuda itu. Zero dengan sigap menghindari tepat di sebelah violen, dan dengan sigap pula mengayunkan pedangnya itu. Tetapi, sekalipun ia seekor gorila, Violen berhasil dengan mudah menghindari terjangan pedang itu. Di sisi lain, Axl berlari, menghindari Serges, yang mencoba membekukan dia dengan nafas esnya. Sekali, Axl berhasil mengambil kesempatan untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu. Serges menyeruduk batu itu hingga hancur, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di baliknya. Tiba-tiba, Serges mendengar beberapa letusan tembakan. Ia segera membekukan dirinya sendiri. Peluru-peluru dari pistol Axl hanya menghancurkan lapisan es yang menyelimuti tubuh Serges, yang lalu mulai menyerang dengan nafas api.

Zero dengan lincah menghindari serudukan-serudukan Violen. Zero lalu mendarat di sebuah tanah pasir. Violen lalu berlari, tetapi tidak ke arahnya. Ia berlari mengelilingi Zero. Yang membuat Zero kaget, adalah bahwa pasir-pasir yang dilewatinya lalu menciptakan debu yang menutupi pandangan Zero. Zero lalu mulai menggosok matanya, karena beberapa pasir masuk ke matanya, yang digunakan Violen untuk memukul dan melemparnya.

"Ugh…gorila sialan."

Zero lalu dengan cepat memasuki kawasan debu itu. Ia merasa, jika Violen sedang berlari untuk menerjangnya lagi. Zero menutup matanya, dan mendengarkan langkah-langkah berat Violen. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan menghunus pedangnya searah pandangannya. Violen lalu keluar dari debu itu, menerjangnya, tetapi malah tertusuk oleh pedang milik Zero. Zero terlempar dan pedang itu tertancap dalam di bahu Violen. Violen berteriak keras. Zero tersenyum.

Axl terus berlari menelusuri hutan itu. Berhubung ia adalah seorang penembak jitu, beberapa tembakannya mengenai Serges…kalau saja ia tidak dapat menghindari peluru-peluru itu. Axl lalu mengganti peluru dalam pistolnya. Serges memakai waktu itu untuk menembakkan api ke arahnya. Axl menghindari api itu, tetapi ia tidak sadar, bahwa ia menjatuhkan beberapa peluru yang masih belum terpakai. Api itu lalu meledakkan peluru-peluru itu dan melempar Axl.

"Uff…harusnya aku jangan terlalu buru-buru. Sekarang, giliranku!"

Axl, memanjat sebuah pohon dengan cepat. Serges kali ini mencoba menerjangnya. Sesaat sebelum pohon itu diterjang, Axl melompat dan menembakkan beberapa peluru. Peluru itu adalah peluru pelumpuh yang lalu menjatuhkan Serges. Peluru itu membuatnya tidak dapat mengepakkan sayapnya.

Di kejauhan…

"Lihat, Ville! Ada asap!"

"Mereka telah mendahului kita, ayo pergi dari sini!"

"…tapi…aku ingin melihat sumber asap itu."

"Apa kau gila, putri?"

"Aku merasa…itu mereka."

Sigma : Kok aku ngerasa ada yang lain dari yang lain…

Ville : Setelah kamu ngomong begitu…

Axl : Iya…kayak ada yang kurang.

Zero : Sesuatu yang selalu muncul di fanfic sebelumnya.

Gue ngelewatin mereka dan berharap gak ada yang nyamperin gue.

Signas: Eh, Ste!

Gue : (ugh…)

Signas: Kamu lihat X tidak?

Gue : (uh-oh…)

Yang lain kaget.

Kuartet: Oh iya! Kita gak ngedengerin X nangis!

BUK-BUK-BUK-BUK!

Axl : Ste, kok lemari di kamar sebelah bunyi-bunyi?

Gue : …aku tadi memasukkan seekor kucing di situ. Biasa, minta makan. Aku hukum dia karena ngencingin kamarku *bo'ong*

Di dalam lemari…

X : Mmmph! Mmmmph! Mmmmph! (gue plakban mulutnya tadi)

OW, I'M SORRY X! GUE BAKAL BIARIN LO BEBAS NANTI!

Well, readers!

Itu tadi bagian yang kelima! Pasti pengen tahu bagian keenamnya khan?

Tunggu aja deh, di chapter berikut!

Piss for 'ol Megaman lovers!


End file.
